


Creeps One-Shots

by StinkKat001



Series: Crossed Over (Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim) [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Study, Creepypasta, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Marble Hornets, Slenderverse, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: One shots of my new series; Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim and a revamped of the older; Creeps
Series: Crossed Over (Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875553
Kudos: 7





	1. Blood On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heya this is simply a one shot to better explore my Au: Zalgo's Proxy! Masky/Tim. Constructive criticism and advice is always welcome here. As well, any requests for this Au or anything else for either questions, Headcanons or one shots are open 
> 
> Character(s)  
> Masky/Tim  
> Zalgo  
> The Operator/Slenderman

It wasn't supposed to end up like this, Tim was meant to rid himself completely of the faceless beast dressed in pitch black. All that he had to do was make sure that his plans to do so were to go without a hitch thrown his way. But it sadly, ended up getting blown right into his face with little success nor was it a pretty picture in the long run when he was caught in the act. Red handed quite litterally trying to both bring an end to the being's reign and bring back his lost loved ones. Now he was surely going to die a horribly nasty death that was going to be painfully slow yet as the fear was overwhelming him, he felt something else much worse looming over his head. 

"I just can't handle him anymore. At first, his little tantrums and acts of simple rebellion were just that; posing no real issue. But now he's starting to become troublesome for me and my line of work" Upon hearing his 'boss's' voice on the other side to the closed door of the office, Tim swallowed the worrisome lump stuck in his throat as he stiffly stood in the hallway alone, "That's why I called you here. I can't handle him anymore and I knew you needed something to take control of. So, I thought we can come to an agreement here perhaps?"

The other being or whomever it was in that office with the faceless eldritch couldn't be heard easily by the masked human though truth be told, he was curiously suffering in stifling silence. What were they even talking about anyways as some 'peace treaty' that unfortunately in the middle had involved him in the process. His gloved hands were nervously interlocking with one another, dark eyes firmly locked on the carpeted floor beneath his feet that was close to buckling underneath him. A sickening churning sound was heard loudly from his stomach leaving him to feel discomforted by it. Then suddenly the dark oak door to the office slowly open with an annoyingly squeaky creak as the masked human stands there still unwilling to move for the first few moments.

"Timothy. Glad that you're still here waiting obediently for your punishment despite the circumstances that brings us here... I want you to meet... Him... He will he taking over for me as your new 'boss' or otherwise" 

It took the only human in the group to swallow his crippling fear to watch in absolute horror; a thing that couldn't be described as a humanoid figure like the boss even rather more demon like and monstrous. Although, there wasn't much of a figure to the thing to be described since it was more a shadow with visible mouths and eyes staring devilishly at him like it could eat him whole. Said crimson blood eyes was set securely on the masked man from head to toe who could barely move in reaction. Then suddenly, a startled gasp escapes Tim's badly bitten lips when feeling a sharp jab at his legs where he feviersh braces himself to look down. Multiple sets of black tendrils with spike, mouths and even eyes so, opposite to his original boss's own were screwed tightly around his legs dragging him close.

"O-oh... Oh, shit...?!?" Finally, coming back into the reality to the situation at hand even when his mind and body was unwillingly relaxing in the demon's bone crushing grasp, he began to helplessly struggle, "... Fucking s-s-shit... Get o-off me... Stay away!?!"

Even in his best efforts once again there was nothing that he can do anymore besides feeling himself going fully limp like he was no longer in control of himself as dark as everything around him. 


	2. Burning Route Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, another one shot for my Au. Constructive criticism and advice is welcome by the way. As well, my askbox is always open for this Au or for anything else
> 
> Tw/Tags: Alternate Universe, Creepypasta & Marble Hornets Crossover, Heavy Angst, Mild Gore, Mild Blood, Body Horror, & Hurt/Little Comfort

In the pits of hell, the scorching heat to the fires above, below, and pretty much everywhere was sizzling throughout Tim's entire body. Top to his head, all the way down to his toes, he felt the pain was becoming too excruciating while stumbling about just in order to stay on his feet. A strangled cry slips past his charred lips covered in long past dried sweat, tears, and undeniably blood. Puffy eyes were hazily glossed over leaving him completely unable to see past his own hand but being able to see wouldn't have helped matters any better. Rather instead for the sake of his sanity, he was glad that he couldn't see the inhuman torture happening to his own body. 

Although, one eye despite the lid being almost burnt off while the other was entirely gone, he can see the faint outlines to a towering dark figure. Red, glowing eyes stares back sharply at his own as if he had done something remotely wrong. Like he couldn't have controlled himself in the slightest in this predicament where his sensitive flesh in the flames were melting away similarly to a candle in heat. Nothing could've been done until he landed on the floor onto his stomach upon feeling his legs snap in half like a burnt, crisp twig. His screams obviously pained, no doubt bellowed out from the walls to the steamy room filling with suffocating thick, and unbearably warm mist. 

"... U-ugh... C-c-c... C-can't bbbbreaath...!?!" Tim's voice was ragged and strained whilst his insides cooked like it's in a oven whereas his outer appearance shown so, when melting slowly to his growing horror, "... P-please... H-h-help...!?!?"

All had to be just a twisted, sinister nightmare yet this felt way too realistic for his personal liking since death was close enough over the horizon washing over him in any moment. From the small strength that he can muster, he'd slowly raised up his burned second to third degreed hand up to the figure who had shamelessly grinned a wide, sharply toothy smile at him. Not bothering to help whatsoever the faint outline to the demonic figure backs off; only the grin and eyes were seen but nothing else. Deep, chest rumbling chuckles echoed past in the burning room and then around the unfortunate victim in this who's head was simply racked by clouding emotions. About to say something; anything, really that was unsurprisingly, going to be another cry of help, Tim saw his surroundings change whereas his body felt like goopy pudding. 

"... P-p-ppplease... I. I didn't mean t-to dissssobey... Argh, y-you...?!?" Even with reality and the dreamscape in a dreamy utopia was blurred into one as the pain intensified for him, he weakly begs at first before giving up on his own account to the fiery hands bringing him to death's doorstep, "... I. I'm S-s-sssorrry...?!?!" 

Then in a sudden, drastic flash from then to that boiling point in a room made entirely in smooth metal to now where it was oppositely a small, dimly lit room devoid to heat or anything else in similair comforting means, Tim stifled a suprised but genuinely enough still hurt wail. Upon 'waking up' and swiftly sitting up from seemingly laying down on his sore back with thick, sticky sweat pouring off buckets worth from him that his clammy hands had to wipe from his face, the reality to his situation came to the open. Prison like with the stone cold walls, no windows or even a door with again nothing either to support him it was pitifully much better then to be tortured in real life or even a dream meant to escape for something better. Heavily panting like a rabid animal in order to steady his erratic breathing pattern were instantly caught in his throat when the mild tranquility came to an early end far too soon. Despite in appearance, nothing had changed much about him beside the mentally traumatic baggage weighing him down; a squeaky yelp erupted into the eeirely silent room once when a beefy, spiky tendril wrapped around his torso it stabbed him in the process to a pin stuffing into a beanbag. Hazy, unfocused eyes blinks away the bubbling tears forming especially, in meeting to the deadly ones once glaring at him in his dreams as truth be told behind it honestly told there will never be an end to his suffering.


	3. Cool Your Jets & Join The Cuddle Pile (Brian x/& Jay x/& Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, like my last post, I had implied that the relationship between Brian, Jay, and Alex can be seen as either platonic or romantic to the reader. Any constructive criticism and feedback is welcome. Along in my askbox is open by the way for anyone to request for anything here like One-Shots, Headcanons or even Questions 
> 
> Character(s):  
> Hoodie/Brian  
> Skully/Jay  
> Trigger/Alex

Today was relatively a short and thankfully, an easy going day that nothing about it should be the least bit stressful. Yet Hoodie was always the one to go agaisnt it even if he wasn't doing it on purpose at least not anymore when knowing that he can be read off the bat. As much as that old, worn out and loose black, cloth mask openly hides his emotions really well, from the outside world to the untrained eye, anyone close to him can tell something was off about him. No matter how hard, he tried again on repeat like a stiff, broken record to day that he's fine, they stubbornly knew something was wrong. Nonetheless, the other two senior proxies weren't going down without a fight this time around when Skully slowly crept up behind the hooded brethren while the tallest of the bunch, Trigger cuts the stressed male off from his path.

"Now what's the matter, Brian?" Trigger calmly yet firmly spoke up, long arms wrapped around his chest almost that they can touch one another behind his back but that wasn't the point when staring his fellow proxy down seeing if something physically was off. 

Then to the hooded man's surprise, Skully had slowly wrapped his bendy limbs around his waist, head resting on his tense shoulder, "You're not often like this, you know? Its starting to worry us as if something's wrong and you're not telling us?"

"Often like what exactly? I can't do this, right now, alright... The boss needs me to finish some last minute assignments that by the way that you two couldn't finish on your own without goofing off" Hoodie angirly spat, simply careless enough tugging free from hoth the figurative and literal hold, eyes unlike the dropping red ones of his mask as he'd just glared back at the two who outwardly winced at his bitterly lashing reaction, "So, if you must be this way. Do me one favor and do your jobs when thinking that I'm stressed over here, got it? Cause I've got better things to be doing then this; your work that you could have done on your own by now"

In an instant, Hoodie like a swift, agile predator quickly swoops past the others without difficulty when stomping his way past down the empty, aged hallway to a building obviously seeing better days in it's time. Simply leaving his fellow men behind in his wake to their own devices for the most part which only consisted of looking at each other with equally wounded looks. Although, they were understandably upset along in growing more concerned, they were a stubborn pair even if it brings them into serious trouble. Once the hooded man had left their line of sight was the precise moment that they collectively decided an plan in action to open up their third rather grumpy proxy in any way that's possible. Soon over another period in time consisting in them just chattering away a mile a minute, they thought to the idealistic ideas that will likely unravel the tough shell to display the soft insides to their thick-headed albiet emotionally repressed friend.

"Think this would work?" Skully worryingly asked, mask off to reveal a exhausting, beaten down face to the other man gently rubbing at his neck. 

"Yeah, I think so? If I remember correctly and don't get me wrong on this, he once liked to lounge in a huge bed filled with soft things like pillows and blankets and whatever, right?"

Nodding his head in silent understanding agreement, Skully looks back at the thing that they created on their three single beds pushed into one huge one in their shared bedroom. 

"What are you guys doing now?" An additional voice from behind the pair suddenly spoke up; clear that it was aggregated yet obviously exasperated by their antics, "This is absolutely ridiculous?" 

"No it isn't at all. We thought of something that would help calm you down? I. I remember this used to calm you down before we came here, correct?" Hoodie immediately stilled by when Trigger spoke on their past, something that neither one of the three can remember and he, himself always hated it like the pain in his back. 

"Hm. You look really stressed out, Hoods... So, why can't you just allow us to do something for you?" 

Slowly to rather hesitantly at first, Hoodie allowed to be led to the conjoined beds by the careful hand belonging to Skully who didn't say a word but gave him a sympathetic chipper noise. While Trigger with just as much gentle hands that can be managed by his large, grossly grisly hands made their way right underneath his mask to uncover his exhaustively sagged face. Hazel eyes were noted to be quite badly, droopy unlike his past, wide eyed self eager to be chipper about everything when now he was pessimistic about anything with more real answer. Then then he's lead to the bed dab in the middle where the other proxies laid by each side of him, Hoodie irritably forgotten why he was even so, bitter in the first place. His bare hands instinctively balled up before two sets of hands from his comrades made him relax to his inner relief as he laid in between them trying to relax to the Hester of his ability although, it was never his forte now.


	4. (Request) Jaylex; Skully x Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Ask: Heya, could you do a one shot between Trigger and Skully from your Zalgo! Proxy AU? Please and thank you 😊 ~🐦
> 
> Heya, thanks a ton for the request and hopefully, it's what was asked for and apologies for the possibly delay in this for you'll. As well, there's some sensitive themes and mild mature content though hopefully, nothing explicit. As always, constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here with open arms.
> 
> Character(s)  
> Skully/Jay  
> Trigger/Alex

Clammy hands were firmly pressed on the broad chest to the taller man who stared down at the skull masked man that was lightly panting from beneath his looming form. Despite the lifeless masks staring back at one another, Trigger knew his companion was starting to feel overwhelmed by it along in what they were doing now. In a careful ease in taking off both their masks was the precise moment that he saw fully on how badly flushed his 'friend' was in this rather heated situation. The light pants turned to heavy, breathless groans which was all leaving through the gangly, more malnourished man's quivering lips. The lips were noticeably chapped, a light, dull graying blue tint, and very bitten to hell yet they were still something about it that was remaining kissable.

"... I. I think w-we... We need to get going... Hoodie will be wondering where we're are...?" Skully says softly, arms lazily laid across the other man's shoulders that slumped by the third proxy's name. 

"We will be fine. He'sss not here, I. Is he?" 

Once hearing the strained voice of Trigger speak in annoyance, the slightly shorter man by only an inch felt yet another kiss more harsher and deeper then the last before it was swiftly cut short, "O-oh, okay. Okay... This is fine..."

Trigger jerks his head in a nod when resting his hands on Skully's bony, jutted out hip bones where broken nails dug itself into the sensitive, already bruised flesh. Said hands gripping tightly at the area had quite easily tugged the flushed man towards the taller man now just smirking at the surprised yelp noise made by his sudden abrupt action. Then the yelp had turned into muffled whimpers as Trigger rested his face into the crook of his partner's neck; his teeth now grazing across the bitten skin. Again, noises being emitted from a squirming Skully were heard and noted in his memory bank to be savored for later devices, not to be finely described for obvious reasons. Soon in a matter of time, they were feverishly with him roughly grinding and quietly groaning each other's names.

As much as Skully wanted to continue this heated, passionate moment together, he knew better them to prolong it unless he wanted them to get into serious trouble. Which he knew neither nor Hoodie especially, wanted to deal with their faceless boss's harshly cruel temperament. Now it wasn't until Skully for another attempt and this go around was success had gently pushed the taller man off him who the other had growled lightly in reply. However, Trigger didn't put up much in a fight though he was remaining disgruntled by it was surprisingly understanding why he put a stop in their intimacy. But in decent replacement for the moment, he decided to wiggle his hand into the other man's own to give it a reassuring, light squeeze that got Trigger's attention long enough just for Skully to warmly smile. 


End file.
